Coldness
by Cococonut
Summary: "He was so concerned and afraid. Afraid of dying. Because of me."


**A/N This is the english and a bit edited version of my fanfic "kylmässä kanssasi". I hope you'll enjoy this little oneshot. (Oh and sorry for my bad english.)**

 **I do not own Code Lyoko.**

A teardrop rolled down my cheek. It slowly rolled to my chin and dropped down to my purple pants. _This is the end_. Too much time had passed and the air was just getting colder and colder. I pulled my legs close to my body and wrapped my arms around them. I put my head between my knees and looked at the floor. It was so _cold_.

Too cold. Despair filled my head and I couldn't do anything but blame myself. This is my fault. And the worst thing was that someone was probably going to die because of me. I slowly raised my head towards William. He was sitting on my left side, leaning on me. He looked so composed. _William_. It felt like a flash just went through my heart. He was going to die because of me. Because of _me_. My eyes got wet and many tears started to roll down. I put my head down and quietly wiped off the tears. I didn't want him to see me like this, I wanted to stay strong until the end. It was too late, William noticed that I was crying. I felt his hand on my chin. He raised my head really carefully towards him. For a moment, we just sat there, watching deeply into each others' eyes. His eyes watched deep inside me, like looking for something. His dark, beautiful eyes. They were full of sadness and fear. He was so concerned and afraid. Afraid of dying. Because of me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and burst into tears. So many thoughs on my mind. Sad thoughs. _I am going to die. William is going to die. I will never see my friends and Kiwi again_.

I felt William's hand on my right shoulder. He pulled me sideways on his lap. I put my head against his chest and let the tears roll down. It felt good to be close to him. It felt so safe. And I had been imagining how it would feel to be that close to him, there is something fascinating about him.

I didn't know how much time passed, but the air was getting colder every second. I was so afraid.

"Odd", I heard William whispering. His voice sounded so different, it was full of fear. I slowly turned my face towards him. He looked worried. Well, he was locked in a cold room with a boy who was crying on his lap. He looked me in my eyes, but then a falling teardrop catched his attention. He wiped it away and started to rub my hair. His hand rubbing my hair, oh it felt so good, and just, loving. I wasn't sure did I have feelings for him. But I wanted the moment to last forever. "Don't worry, we will survive. Aelita might be deactivating the tower right now", William said quietly. No, I knew that wasn't true. "William, this is my fault. I'm so sorry", I said with my voice shaking. I felt my skin getting colder and colder and I started to shiver, we didn't have much time left. William noticed that I was shivering, so he tightened his grip around me to keep me warmer. I bet his skin was much colder too.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault that X.A.N.A. attacked", he said. "But you're in danger as well, and it's my fault", I said sadly. William looked at me. "Well, actually it's my fault that I'm here with you. I could have ran away with the others and leave you here alone, but I couldn't. I could never leave you like that", he said. Memories popped into my head.

 _I came here looking for Kiwi, because I couldn't find him. Suddendly, all the lights started to flicker. I saw my 5 friends, other lyoko warriors, at the door, coming to tell me that X.A.N.A. had attacked. They told me thay they needed me at the factory, and I told them that I will come just after few minutes. They didn't even ask me why, but all except William started to run to the factory. I really wanted to find Kiwi. "What are you still doing here?" I asked William. "I was about to ask you the same", he said. I looked at his eyes. "I need to find Kiwi, he is lost and I want to make sure that he is okay since X.A.N.A. is attacking!" I told him. The room started to fill of cold air, and the lights started flicker faster before they broke. "I saw him on your dorm 5 minutes ago, he is doing just fine so don't worry, but we have to go, now!" he yelled with a serious voice. Kiwi was in mine and Ulrich's dorm? Impossible, I couldn't find him there when I last checked 10 minutes ago. I couldn't believe William so I continued to look for Kiwi. The air got a bit colder but I didn't care. "Odd come on we have to go, we can't stay here for any longer!" William said. "I'm not leaving now", I said and looked under a table. "Odd, I'm serious, we have to leave!" William yelled and grabbed my arm. "I said no!" I yelled and turned my head towards him. He really was serious this time._

 _SLAM!_

 _We looked at the door, and it was closed. We ran to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. We were trapped, and the air was getting seriously colder._

I had no idea how cold it was now, but much colder, deathly cold. William started to cough, and I wasn't feeling very well either. "If this really is the end," William began, "I want to tell you something". I waited him to continue, but it took a while, I think he wasn't sure what he exactly wanted to say. "I'm lucky to have you as a friend, you are so important to me. I love to be your friend, but... I just, umm..." he looked so nervous. I wasn't sure what he was going to say but it looked hard to him. "Sometimes I wish that... we were... more than just friends...". Wait, what?. I didn't know how to react. I was suprised, I mean, he liked me as well? I was so relieved and happy. Those words made me want to scream and jump. Now I really think I know how I feel about him. I really like him more than just as a friend. It was hard to say anything, but finally I said something I'm not afraid to say anymore; "I love you, William, I really do." I couldn't stop smiling. William looked happy. "I love you too, Odd," William said fondly and put his hand on my chin. Before the large, white bubble went through us, he lifted my head towards him and moved his head closer to my face, closed his eyes and kissed me on my lips.

 **Thank you for reading, and please rewiev, that would make me so happy (:**


End file.
